


Honeymoon

by PowerofthePenName



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa, Futanari, GP, Honeymoon, lp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: Yang and Ilia, now newly married, spend their first night together on their honeymoon. (pwp one-shot. Futa!Yang)





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, back again with another fic. This one is thanks to AntonSlavik020. First time writing Ilia so thanks for that. Nice little rarepair her with Rainbow Dragon (that's what I'm calling it). Features futa, but otherwise very basic. so without further ado, enjoy.

“It’s beautiful.” Ilia says, looking around the room as she walked in. The hotel they were in was large and lavish, with all kinds of amenities. There was a couch a couple very comfy looking recliners, with a large blank area on the wall perfect for projecting a screen from their scrolls. On the far wall was a gigantic floor to ceiling window that gave a wonderful view of the ocean. To their right was a small kitchen, with a fridge, oven, and even a dishwasher. To the left was a doorway that likely lead into the bedroom.

Yang lets out a low whistle as she looks around. “Damn, leave it to Weiss to get us the best damn place on the continent.” She says with a grin and makes her way over to the kitchen, opening the fridge and bending down to look in it. “Damn this thing is stocked too. Oh sweet there’s champagne.” She pulls the bottle out as Ilia walks over, looking at it. There’s a bow wrapped around the neck, and a card attached. She pulls it off to read it.

_“Hope you two have a wonderful time. –Weiss Schnee.”_

“That’s sweet of her.” Ilia says. “I guess she wanted to add a personal touch on top of all of this.”

“That’s Weiss for you, always doing a bit extra.” Yang says and puts the bottle back. “We can have that later.”

“Sounds good.” Ilia says, and turns to head towards the other room. “Let’s go check out the bedroom.”

“Oh I like the way you think.” Yang says with a grin, following behind.

“I didn’t mean that.” Ilia says. “Not yet at least. Later.” She smiles back at her as they walk in. “Oh wow.” She looks around at the spacious room. To one side there was a large glass door, leading to a balcony. The other side had a doorway leading into a bathroom, and a large painting on the wall over a dresser. The bed was enormous, a massive four poster bed with sheer curtains hanging over she sides and half a dozen pillows on it.

“Oh yeah.” Yang says takes a leap at the bed, landing on it and sinking into it. “Ohhhh yeah.” She rolls over and looks at Ilia. “You’ve got to try this. It’s amazing.”

Ilia walks over at a calmer pace to the side and crawls onto it. “Oh it is.” She says and falls face first onto it, the soft mattress supporting her while still feeling like it’s barely there.

“This is going to be the most comfortable thing I’ve ever slept on.” Yang says, her head lying back on one of the pillows.

“Second most comfortable for me.” Ilia says, her voice muffled by her face being buried in the bed.

Yang lifts her head to look at her. “Second most?” She asks, “What in the world could be more comfortable than this?” Ilia simply tilts her head to look at her through one eye with a small smirk and Yang gets the message. “Oh, I get you.” She says with a small chuckle. “So, what do you want to do first?”

“I think I wanna take a nap.” Ilia says. “I just want to lay here and not move. Ever. I live here now.”

“It is pretty sweet isn’t it?” Yang says, sitting up a bit and propping herself up on her arms.

“It is.” Ilia says, adjusting her head to lie on the side so she could look around. “Hard to believe we’re actually here. In a place like this.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty great.” Yang says and adjusts to lie on her side. “Now come on over here. We can rest for a bit. I’m jet-lagged and I wanna cuddle with my wife.”

Ilia’s spots changed to tinge pink at that as she smiled. “Wife.” She says and looks back at her. “I’m still getting used to saying that.

“Me too.” Yang says, “But I like it.”

“Yeah.” Ilia says and moves over to Yang, cuddling with her a bit and tucking her head under her chin. “Me too.”

Yang wraps her arms around Ilia, holding her close and resting with her. “Nap time now. Good night.” She says as she closes her eyes.

“It’s three in the afternoon.”

“Good. Night.”

“Goodnight, Yang.” She says with a small chuckle, closing her own eyes. Held in Yang’s arms on a comfortable bed, it didn’t take long for her to drift off to sleep with a smile on her face.

…

Eventually of course, they woke up; and as usual Yang woke up hungry. A trip downstairs had them in the hotel’s restaurant, which was apparently complimentary (at least for them). Then it was decided they’d have a nice night in rather than going out on their first night. They always had tomorrow after all, and right now there were more important things to do; a phrase Yang had said with a wink. This had led them back to the room, where Yang was now sitting on the bed, with Ilia in the bathroom.

Yang lay back on the bed, stretching out a bit, and then turned onto her side, propping her head up on one arm. She’d already changed into her pajamas, a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and was waiting on Ilia to step out. Of course she knew that she was likely changing into something a bit risqué given the circumstances, she hadn’t been allowed to know what yet.

Then Ilia stepped out, wearing a red negligee, sheer in most places with her bra and panties beneath it doing most of the covering. Her skin was toned a pink, like a full body blush, complementing the color, with the spots of her skin being a soft yellow to highlight.

Yang's jaw dropped a bit as she looked over at her, staring in awe. "Oh wow." She says as she looks her up and down. "Damn."

"So, it's good then?" Ilia asks.

"Very good." Yang says.

"I'm glad. I picked it out just for this." She says as she steps forward, moving toward the bed and crawling onto it.

Yang finally broke out of her staring as Ilia moved onto the bed, sitting up a bit more and smiling at her. "Oh did you now?" She asks, "I wonder what you could have had in mind picking that out."

"It’s our honeymoon; you know what I had in mind." She says as she lies on her side beside her.

"Of course I do, I just like teasing you a bit." Yang says and reaches over, pulling her a bit closer and giving her a kiss.

Ilia wraps her arms around Yang, her hands resting on her back, as she returns the kiss with a smile. "Well I hope there won't be too much teasing in other areas." She says as she straddles Yang’s waist.

"Oh I wouldn't." Yang says, "You know I don't tease once we get going."

"Good." Ilia says. "Cause I don't want that. I just want you." She lets her skin return to its normal coloring, looking her in the eyes.

"You want me, huh?" Yang asks and kisses her again. "Good thing you got me then. Ring on my finger and everything."

"And I couldn't be happier about it." She says, "You've got me too you know."

"I'm the luckiest woman on the planet to be able to say that too." Yang says, smiling and running her fingers through Ilia's hair.

"Here I thought I was the luckiest."

"Well then, I guess we're both getting lucky." Yang grins.

"Did you say that just to set up that pun?" She asks.

"No, but it worked out well." Yang says.

"Things always seem to with you."

"Actually... did you bring the uh, protection?" Yang asks, "I forgot."

"No, I didn't." Ilia asks. "I uh, didn't think we'd need it."

"Oh really now?" Yang raises her eyebrows.

"I was kind of hoping I could feel you, just you." She says, "I am your wife now. I'd like to know what that's like."

Yang smiles and kisses her once more. "Oh I would love to." She says, "Just thought you might not want to."

"It's okay. I do want to now." Ilia says. "I've wanted to for a while, but it's risky so I didn't want to take the chance. Now what we're married though..." She puts a hand on Yang's hip and pushes it up her side, sliding her shirt up some. "I don't mind the risk anymore."

“Well if you don’t, then I suppose I don’t either.” Yang says, "But are you sure about this? I just want to be clear."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ilia says, her thumb rubbing against Yang's bare skin. "What's the worst that could happen? We start a family? That doesn't seem so bad to me."

Yang smiles at her softly and leans in, kissing her. "Alright then. I'm definitely going to enjoy tonight then." She says with a smile.

"I'm hoping it’s going to be a lot more than just tonight." Ilia says as she slides Yang's shirt up and off of her.

"Oh I have the best wife ever." Yang says and puts her hands on Ilia's hips.

"Don't be so sure about that." Ilia says as she slides her hands up and down Yang's sides. "I think mine is a serious contender."

"Have I mentioned that I love you today?" Yang asks.

"A few times, but I still like hearing it." Ilia says and kisses her again. "I love you too."

"Know what else I love?" Yang asks.

"Double bacon cheeseburgers?"

"Well yeah actually." Yang says, "What I meant though was..." She trails off as she slides her hands up Ilia's back and removes the sheer top of her lingerie, her hands immediately moving back to undo her bra as well. "I love showing how much I love you."

"I love it when you show me too." Ilia says, adjusting a bit so Yang can remove her bra, exposing her chest, before resting her hands on Yang's shoulders.

"Damn, I'll never get tired of seeing that." Yang says as she leans in and kisses her lips, then down to her neck.

Ilia tilts her head back, letting out a soft hum of pleasure as Yang lavishes kisses on her neck. Then bites her lip with a smile as she feels her move lower, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking on it, one hand stays on her back while the other moves to her other breast, beginning to massage it. "Mmm, just like that." She says, "Gods you're good at that."

"Gonna get... even better." Yang says, circling her tongue around Ilia's nipple and then flicking it over it. Her other hand groped at her breast, massaging it and rubbing her thumb over her nipple.

"Oh I'm sure it will." Ilia says, knowing from experience that Yang was definitely telling the truth. She rolled her hips a bit, grinding against Yang's, feeling her already starting to get hard through her shorts. Her hands moved behind Yang and undid her bra as well.

When Yang felt it come undone she broke away, taking it off and tossing it aside. She raised her arms up and stretched a bit, showing off some with a smirk. "Like what you see?"

"Always." Ilia says with a grin.

Yang then leans in and kisses her again before moving down and continuing what she'd been doing, but switching breasts to lavish the other with her tongue instead.

"Mmm what? I don't get a turn?" Ilia asks, though her breathing is already growing heavy and she certainly isn't complaining.

"In... a bit." Yang says, "I'm... enjoying... this." She drags her teeth over Ilia's nipple lightly and then flicks it with her tongue, earning a breathy sigh from her. After switching back and forth a couple times more she then moves up again, kissing her lips passionately, one hand on the back of her hand as she pushed her tongue into her mouth.

Ilia returned the kiss with equal fervor, welcoming Yang's tongue with her own and letting out a soft moan into the kiss as she kept grinding her hips against Yang's erection through their clothes, her panties already getting damp from Yang's ministrations.

Yang slid one hand down to Ilia's ass, and then passed over it and around, cupping her pussy and pressing against it. "Seems like someone's enjoying themselves."

"So are you." Ilia says, "Either that or you've got a gun in your pocket."

"Well it can shoot." Yang says, "Just not bullets."

Ilia chuckles and then kisses her again before pushing gently on her shoulders, causing Yang to lay back. She then leans down, putting her hands on the bed, some of her hair falling around her as she kisses her. Deciding it was her turn she moves down as well, kissing over Yang's chest and then taking one into her mouth as she sucks on it, one hand moving to massage her other breast, her hand firm as she groped at her, hips grinding against her.

"And you said I was good at this." Yang groans out, her hands above her head as she holds onto the pillows, letting Ilia work her over.

Ilia looks up at her from her place before closing her eyes and returning to what she was doing, pinching Yang's nipple just as she bit down on the other one, earning a moan from Yang and feeling Yang's hips buck against her.

"Oh damn you know what that does to me." Yang says and bites her lip. "Fuck."

"I do, and we will." Ilia says as she switches sides, giving the other breast the same attention she'd given the first. Once she was sure she had properly turned Yang on, not that that was hard to do, she moved up, kissing her again. She could feel with how Yang pressed into the kiss, arms wrapping around her, that she was definitely more than ready.

She broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes with a smile before she moved down, kissing her chest again, then down her toned abs, to her shorts. She settled between her legs and reached up, grabbing the waistband and pulling down as Yang raised her hips. Taking Yang's panties and shorts in one go she pulled them off and tossed them aside, revealing her hard cock, already with some precum running down it.

"You really are ready." She says, looking up at her.

"Gods fucking yes." Yang says.

"Then I guess we should get started." Ilia says. She rises up and takes her own panties off, tossing them aside as well, and then crawls back up over Yang, kissing her again.

"You on top this time?" Yang asks.

"I thought that would work." Ilia says.

"Does for me." Yang says as she returns the kiss.

Ilia reaches down between them, grabbing Yang's shaft and stroking it for a moment before she positions it right at her entrance. They'd done this many times before, even this position, but it would be the first time without a condom. Even so, she wasn't nervous, simply excited. Slowly she pushes her hips down, feeling Yang's hard shaft begin to fill her up, stretching her wonderfully. It takes a moment for her to keep going, until she's all the way down, her hips against Yang's. A perfect fit, if a bit much at first. She'd always adjusted just right after they started though.

"Holy fuck, you feel so good." Yang says, already breathing heavy.

"So do you, you always do." Ilia says, biting her lip and moving her hips in a circular motion as she felt Yang inside of her. "So good." Then she raises her hips up, feeling it pull out of her, and then back down, slowly pushing back in. A few more times and she felt she'd adjusted, letting her whole body lower down, laying on top of Yang. She pressed her face into the crook of her neck as Yang's arms wrapped around her, and began to roll her hips, up and down, slowly at first.

Then she began to pick up speed a bit, putting more force into it as well. "Oh gods, Yang." She says into her neck as her breathing picks up, matching with Yang's as their chests rose and fell with hot, heavy breaths.

"Right back at you." Yang says and moans out. Her hips buck a bit as Ilia comes down, but she keeps control, letting her control the pace and speed.

Ilia raises her head up, kissing Yang passionately as she keeps rolling her hips, moving up and down Yang's shaft, moaning into the kiss. Her pace shifts, more forceful but slightly slower, as she focuses on kissing her.

Yang returns it with a hunger, one hand on the back of Ilia's head, holding her into it, the other resting on the small of her back. She bucks her hips up each time Ilia moves hers down, meeting each roll of the hips with her own thrust.

After a moment Ilia changes the pace again, speeding up once more, rocking her whole body against Yang's as she moved up and down her shaft. Her hands gripped at the covers beneath them as she felt herself beginning to approach her peak, or at least her first one for the night. "Y-yang. I'm close." She says.

Yang kisses her again, deeply, for a moment. "Yeah... same." She says through heavy breathing, both of them beginning to sweat a bit. "Been too long, and you feel so good. Never want... never want to use one of those again."

"With me Yang. Can you... with me?" Ilia asks, moving harder and faster, as much as she could from this position.

"Whenever... you're ready." Yang says.

Ilia kisses her once more as she rolls her hips, and then gives a few hard thrusts down on her before she tenses up, her toes curling and her whole body turning bright pink as she reaches her peak with moan muffled by the kiss.

Yang feels her tense up, feels her pussy tighten around her, and couldn't hold back if she wanted to, not that she did. She lets herself go with a groan, her cock pulsing and twitching in her as she lets her load deep in her.

After a few moments they've both come down from their highs, breathing heavy and still laying together, joined at the hips in a literal sense. Yang runs a hand through Ilia's hair as he head rests on her chest. "So... good for you too?" She asks, though she knew the answer.

"Wonderful." Ilia says, beginning to catch her breath. "I could feel everything."

"Yeah, felt... closer." Yang says.

"Yeah, closer." Ilia agrees, and tilts her head to look up at her.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too." Ilia says, and moves up to give her a softer, gentler, but just as loving kiss.

"So... round two?" Yang asks with a grin and rolls her hips.

Ilia lets out a small gasp at that, feeling inside her that Yang was definitely getting ready for it. "Alright, but this time you're on top." Ilia says.

Yang immediately rolls them over, looking down at her with a smile as she was now over her. "Deal." she says and kisses her.

Ilia wraps her arms, and legs, around Yang as she returns the kiss, already feeling the passion in it. It was going to be a long night, and a longer weekend. After they’d get back from the honeymoon they’d realize just how long the implications were going to be, but they still couldn’t be happier about it. There were far worse things than starting a family with the person you loved.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. Hope you enjoyed it. If so, leave a review, and maybe get a fic of you own (shameless self promotion. pro-requests are open! I can do other fandoms too if you'd like just ask.). I kinda like the idea of this ship. Think it could work. Also there's basically nothing on it, but not like its the first time I've written for a rarepair. Well anyway I won't keep you, thanks for reading, and have a nice day!


End file.
